


Another Day, Another Battle

by cheetoskittle



Series: The Bricksburg Police Department [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cop AU, Family Shenanigans, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I dont know how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoskittle/pseuds/cheetoskittle
Summary: A lot of things can happen in the span of five minutes; for example, a simple meeting about hiring new recruits for the Bricksburg Police Department can turn into a literal civil war between co workers, then be broken up by two of the co workers' girlfriends in less than what it took to start it.For these guys, that's just another day at the Department.





	Another Day, Another Battle

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting and really writing fics in general, lmao, so it's pretty trashy and rushed! I'm @brickdragonsketcho on tumblr and I promised them this... I'm sorry...

If you were to peek into the building that housed the Bricksburg Police Department, there’s a one-hundred percent chance that you’d be… concerned at what you saw. It’s now that it was bad by any means, no, it was just that the things that went on, and the people that perpetuated these things, were so darn strange that you couldn’t help but wonder how the heck the Department wasn’t breaking apart at the seams.  
It was, kinda, breaking apart at the seams, but the people who worked there, the people that you’d expect were the ones causing the breakage, actually did a semi-good job at fixing whatever it was they broke on that particular day.  
They still broke the stuff, but they put it back together at the end, so… the Department functioned. At most, at best, it functioned.  
However, if you were to look inside the building that housed the Bricksburg Police Department today, there’s a pretty high chance that you’d doubt how the Department was still stable.  
The workers did, too. Because on this particular day, so many things, so many scenes happened, that it was hard to piece things together at the end.

“Oh my god, Benny, can you not call your girlfriend in the middle of a meeting?”  
For example, this scene.  
“Ya, Benny, we’re kinda tryin’ to figure out who we should hire..?” the man at the front of the long table, Metalbeard, said, pausing his sentence when Benny, at the other side of the table, gave him a glare so hot it could melt the bulky man’s prosthetics right off. (And Metalbeard’s prosthetics were made of military-grade stuff, too.)  
“I’m sorry my girlfriend lives in a different city, Metalbeard.” Benny said, with more spite than anyone thought could fit in his cheerful body. Metalbeard gaped, nearly pointing at Unikitty, who had thrown the first accusation.   
“But could you like, call her when this very important meeting is over?” Good Cop, sitting across the table from the blue-wearing officer, questioned.   
“No! She texted me and I gotta call her back! It’s like my code of honor, dude! Texts are answered with a call if it’s her!” Benny frowned, lowering his phone from his face. “Besides, we can’t all be lucky like Emmet and have our girlfriends live in the same city as us!”  
Emmet, who had been dozing off next to Unikitty, shot up off the table when he heard his name. “Whaa? Who said what? What did I miss?” he drawled, head spinning. Emmet rarely slept on the job, but when he did, he didn’t like being woken up. “Who said my name?” he asked, looking around the table, only to find Benny pouting, Metalbeard looking away, Good Cop with Benny’s phone, and Bad Cop laughing his face off.  
“You missed the best part of this whole darn meeting! Good-” Bad Cop paused to laugh directly in Benny’s face here, “-Good SNATCHED Benny’s phone ‘cause he was tryin’ to call his girl in the middle of this IMPORTANT MEETING!” he was erupting with laughter, really showcasing how he practically lived off of other people’s suffering. (Or, their getting what they kinda deserved. Sorry, Benny.)   
“That’s not very nice…” Emmet yawned, putting his head back down. Yeah, people at the Department did usually look to him when a problem needed fixing, but right now, the only problem Emmet was concerned with was the fact that his nap had been interrupted.   
“HEY!”  
Emmet’s head shot back up. “WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE NEED?!” he shouted, to Unikitty’s dismay.  
“That’s not very nice, Detective Brickowski…” she scolded. “You’re supposed to be awake here. This meeting only came to be because of you…”   
Emmet’s eyes widened. “You can’t blame this thing on ME! I just kicked the guy, that’s all!” He couldn’t believe someone would accuse him of something so horrifying as setting up a meeting on purpose.  
“It be true, lad… you kicked the guy down the stairs, and he quit. We gotta hire new hands now, and this meeting is here now because we have to hire new hands.” Metalbeard said, breaking in to the conversation.   
“Well, to be fair, the guy had been in Emmet’s way…” Good Cop replied, pocketing Benny’s phone. Benny huffed, then turned to the flustered detective in orange. “Whether or not being here was an accident, we’re here, and I CAN’T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND!” he yelled, launching himself over the table to attack Good Cop.  
Unikitty gasped as a new scene unfolded in a flash: Benny, practically assaulting Good Cop, while Bad Cop tried slapping the blue-clad officer off his brother. Metalbeard apparently wanted a piece of the action, because he was currently trying to pry Benny and his phone, which he’d somehow gotten out of Good Cop’s pocket, away from each other.  
The three weren’t being very… nice.  
And that made Unikitty angry. When Unikitty was angry, she tried looking for a logical solution. And the only logical solution was this: Emmet pushed the recruit. The recruit quit. They held a meeting to hire new recruits. Benny lost his phone at the meeting, and the three officers were fighting because Benny lost his phone at this meeting.  
Emmet caused the meeting.  
The next second, Unikitty was in full on rage mode, launching her small body to the seat next to her.  
Emmet shrieked.

That was the scene Lucy and Mayhem saw unfold when they decided to wait for their boyfriends to come out of the meeting. It was particularly nasty to watch through the glass windows, yet kinda interesting.   
“So this is what goes down in your city’s Department..?” Mayhem asked, her eyes locked on the figure of her boyfriend, Benny, currently being launched across the long table by Metalbeard, who had finally pried the man off of Good Cop. He let out a shout, partly muffled by the glass doors, and landed on a bulletin board.  
“Daily, yeah.” Lucy sighed, her eyes fixed on her own boyfriend, Emmet’s, figure. He was currently trying to escape the furious clutches of Unikitty, whose small stature made it impossible for Emmet to find a good hiding spot. The young woman was screaming at the top of her lungs at Emmet: “YOU CAUSED THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED!” Emmet, on the other hand, was literally sobbing,”Please let me go! I’m sorryyyyy!”  
It was a great scene to watch unfold, but the two had to put a stop to it when Unikitty started to tear out Emmet’s hair. (He’d let out an even louder, more high pitched shriek when that had started.)  
“Woah woah woah! Stop this!” Lucy yelled when she burst into the meeting room, eyes flashing. Her voice overpowered all the primal shouts that were taking place, and the room got deathly silent. It was almost magical.  
She ignored the fact that everyone that had been trying to kill each other moments before had suddenly made peace, instead choosing to march right over to her boyfriend. Emmet, who was crouched under a table, lightened up when he saw her.  
“Lucyyyyy!” he practically leapt into her arms, partially because she was back from her stakeout and mostly because she had saved him from having his hair torn from his head by a girl with really, really strong hands.  
Mayhem had also entered the room, making a beeline for her boyfriend. Benny, who was still lying on the bulletin board, groaned. “Hi…” he said, disappointed that his reunion with his girlfriend after she’d been doing undercover work with Lucy in Sistar City for a month hadn’t been more… romantic.  
“Oh, don’t pout, you moron. I’m not mad at you.” Mayhem smiled, helping him stand up. “Just mildly annoyed that you would start a full on war between your coworkers!” Benny could sense the sarcasm in her voice, and laughed.  
“I’m sorry… I should have just waited to call you. I was just so excited to see you again!” he said, pulling her into a hug.   
Metalbeard sighed in the background. “That was a waste of… my life.”  
Good Cop shook his head. “It wasn’t a waste! Look at how happy these two couples are! Awwww!” he cupped his face in his hands, apparently to hide himself from the cuteness. Bad Cop did the same, except he literally wanted to get away from the mushy stuff. “Too much ridiculousness for one day…” he groaned, shaking his head directly into his palms.  
Unikitty frowned from where she still was under the table. “You’re telling me I let my anger out for this? Where’s the PAYOFF?” she growled, crossing her arms.  
Lucy looked down from where she’d been hugging Emmet. “You still have to apologize for trying to rip Emmet’s hair off.” Emmet looked, too. “Yeah! What she said!”  
“Fine!” she said, anger already starting to dissipate. Emmet was adorable, everyone knew that, and nobody could stay mad at the detective for long. “I’m sorry.”  
“That’s better! Now, should we all get outta here and deal with the recruit situation tomorrow? Because I did not spend a month disguised as a gang member at a black market to have to stay at work another hour.” Lucy said, happy when everyone, including Mayhem and BEnny, seemed to agree with her.  
“So we vow never to tell anyone about what happened in the meeting room today?” Benny asked, pulling out of the hug he’d started.   
“Yeah, I don’t think old Vitruvius would be able to handle another one of these fights. Poor guy would probably have to retire to take care of his heart.” Bad Cop said, already heading to the exit. Everyone whose desks had been facing or near the meeting room was staring, but nobody cared when they walked to the exit.   
It was just another day at the Bricksburg Police Department.


End file.
